


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by HollyeLeigh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holidays, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyeLeigh/pseuds/HollyeLeigh
Summary: Killian helps Emma get past her Grinch-esque feelings, by showing her there's more to the wonder of winter than Christmas.





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and dedicated to all my friends who struggle with the Christmas spirit.

* * *

“I love the sound December makes,” Killian mused aloud.

“The soul sucking quiet of loneliness?”

Killian sighed at Emma’s continued determination to channel the Grinch. It was her Scrooge like mood that had prompted Killian to encourage (force, guilt trip, beg, barter, and practically drag) her to accompany him on a walk through the first snow fall of the season.

“No.” he drawled with a tone of playful impatience. “I mean the peaceful silence. Nothing but the sound of the snow crunching beneath your boots, leaving no room for distraction as you enjoy the cleansing chill of the air filling your lungs with that slight burn that makes you feel all alive.”

“Or feeling that you might catch your death if you stay out in the cold for too much longer.”

Killian’s shoulders fell in defeat. Not that he didn’t understand. December meant the beginning countdown toward Christmas, a holiday that didn’t hold any particularly pleasant memories for his love. But Christmas wasn’t all there was to enjoy about the month that ushered in the winter season. A fact he tried to remind her of.

“Forget Christmas, love,” Killian urged, halting their stroll. “Try and enjoy the beauty and wonder surrounding you that has existed each year, long before there was any established holiday to over-shadow it.”

A pensive expression pinched at Emma’s face as she considered his words. Her emerald eyes pulled from his and she surveyed the world around her, clothed in white with bursts of evergreen beneath. She filled her lungs with the still, frosty air then released it in a soft puff of vapor, making her shoulders relax and her cheeks glow with a rosy hue. 

A cardinal came to rest on a branch next to them, and Emma’s hand tightened in his. Daring to not even breathe, for fear of frightening him off, they both stared in awe at the brightly colored bird as he preened and fluttered his crimson wings. When he took flight once more, it was only a short distance to a towering pine several yards away. The snow sparkled over its needles, its branches hanging low from the weight of its adornment. Emma glanced up, the same sparkle alive in her eyes, when she felt a soft flake land on the tip of her nose. A giggle caught in the back of her throat, and she turned her gaze to Killian with a broad grin on her face. 

Now it was Killian’s turn to channel the Grinch, for surely his heart had just swelled to four times its normal size. He returned her smile before tilting his head back and sticking out his tongue. She mimicked his action and the two stood hand in hand for several moments as they caught fat snowflakes on their tongues.

They made their way back home in silence, enjoying the sound of December crunching under their feet and swirling in the air around them. When they hit the front walkway Emma pulled Killian to a stop with the tug on his hand.

“What is it, love?”

“I just wanted to thank you,” she said softly with snowflakes still clinging to her beanie and her lashes. “You’re right. Winter doesn’t have to just be about Christmas. There’s more to the season than just a holiday to enjoy.”

“Aye, there is,” he agreed, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. “What say you and I go inside, and I’ll introduce you to another wonder of the winter season.”

“What wonder is that?”

“Warming ourselves after being out in the cold.”

“A fire does sound lovely,” Emma mused, looking up at him.

Killian brought his lips down towards her, but before meeting them, he purred, “Who said anything about a fire?”


End file.
